


Wolfstar Band AU

by Knockknockitssatan



Series: Let's Start a Band, Just To Be Safe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Rivalry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: So I have this fic that doesn’t really have a beginning or an ending, just main plot points. I figured I’d post the chapter I have to see what the Internet thinks. Each chapter has a song that goes with it. Some of the songs are originals like in this one. I guess they’re more like poems because I don’t really have a tune. You just do like the Hogwarts anthem. Pick your favorite tune and sing-along XD! This was inspired by the band AU of asktheboywholived from tumblr. It’s very heavy in the Wolfstar department but will also contain Jily, Marlene and Dorcas, maaaaaybe RemiDora, rival bands, and some OCs thrown in for plot reasons.Tell me what you guys think!Enjoy my darlings!





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius was leading a drunk Remus to bed after a long after party. It was their fifth show on tour and that was a pretty damn good reason to celebrate. Sirius fumbled here and there eventually getting Remus to the bed. Remus giggled loudly the whole way. Sirius hushed him before sitting down on the bed. Sirius plopped himself down next to Remus. Remus laid his head on Sirius’s shoulder.

“You okay buddy?” He asked.

Remus turned his head to look at him with a sleepy smile. He laid his chin on Sirius’s shoulder.

“I hate you.” Remus replied.

Sirius scoffed in disbelief.

“Oh really?”

“Yep, you’re an ass hole.” Remus giggled.

Sirius smiled in shock as Remus giggled drunkenly into his shoulder. Sirius turned and looked at Remus.

“And why am I an ass hole?”

Remus looked judgingly at his friend.

“Every night you’re hitting on those girls. You chat up, you take them home, you fuck them, and don’t even remember their names.” Remus laid his head on Sirius.

“It’s not fair. Not to them. Not to me.”

Sirius stared straight ahead slightly irritated.

“Are you jealous Moony? We are rock stars! It’s what we do. You can have any girl you want. No reason to be jealous of me.”

Remus laughed.

“I’m not.”

He lifted himself up and mounted Sirius’s lap.

“I’m jealous of them”

Remus ran his hands slowly up Sirius’s body as Sirius stared in shock.

“It’s not fair.” Remus repeated quietly letting his hands aimlessly wander Sirius’s torso.

“They get to see you in ways I haven’t.”

Remus explained. He began to kiss up Sirius’s neck. Sirius sat in shock as he felt a bruise form on his neck and a bite, deep enough to leave a mark on his shoulder. He moaned as his skin started to heat up. He had thoughts about this before, being with Moony. That was back when he was a horny teenager and was randomly turned on by the weirdest shit.

“They get to kiss you in ways I’m not allowed to.” Remus continued.

Sirius became more relaxed. Remus licked up his neck causing Sirius to become all hot and bothered.

“Feel you in ways I’ve only dreamed of.”

He let his hands travel up the back of Sirius’s shirt. Remus smiled at the sound of Sirius’s deep sigh. Remus kissed his jaw.

“Touch you… Love you…” Punctuating each phrase with gentle kisses.

Remus’s hand ran down to Sirius’s waistband slowly attempting to palm the bulge behind material underneath his jeans. Sirius’s breath hitched and he grabbed the wrist of his best mate. He pulled the fingers Remus had managed to get in out of his pants.

“Okay moony. Maybe you should go to bed now.”

He gently tried to nudge him of the Remus managed to stay on.

“Oh come on. You very obviously want this too.”

Remus began to kiss Sirius’s neck again, relaxing his friend. Sirius held himself up with one hand, allowing the other to run through Moony’s hair encouraging him to continue.

“Use me Pads.” Remus whispered nibbling his crush’s earlobe.

“Pretend I’m one of your girls.”

Sirius cautiously let him continue. He convinced himself, Remus is drunk, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.

“Touch me. Fuck me.” He thrusted into Sirius’s groin earning a moan.

“I won’t remember a thing. Do what you want and forget my name.”

Sirius snapped out of his trance. Push Remus off of him and spun him around placing them on the bed.

“What the fuck Moony!?” Sirius glared down at him enraged.

“You make me sound like an absolute prick! I talk with those girls, tell them I just want to hook up and we discuss it! Do you really think I’m that big of a douche bag!? Also, you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re doing, and I would never sleep with someone you couldn’t knowingly give consent!”

Sirius was whispering loudly so Remus could tell he was angry, but quietly enough that the others wouldn’t be disturbed. Remus’s smile faded and he looked down at the floor.

“Do you… Do you not like me Pads?” He asked sadness in his voice.

Sirius sighed and kneeled down in front Moony, resting his folded arms on the others knees.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” He swallowed hard. It was so much easier to talk about these things when he knew Remus wouldn’t remember.

“I mean… You are kinda… cute… I guess.”

Remus bloomed a sleepy smile, chuckling drunkenly at his friend.

“Then sleep with me.” Remus begged.

Sirius chuckled.

“No. Not now, not like this. It wouldn’t be right. Besides,” Pads stood up. “I want you to remember every bit of it.” He smiled and kissed Moony on the forehead.

“Good night love.”

“Wait.” Remus grabbed his wrist as he was about to leave.

“Sleep in here with me.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Rem.”

“Don’t go. You make the nightmares better.”

He looked at Pads with glossy sleepy eyes.

“I’ll be good I promise.” Remus said softly pouting.

Sirius kindly smiled and the two crawled under the covers. Facing one another, they made sure to leave a space in between them.

“Good night Pads.” Remus let his eyes fall under the weight of exhaustion.

“Good night Moony.” Sirius fell asleep just as fast as Remus.

The next morning Sirius woke up to an open mouthed, drooling Remus that was in a slightly different position than he was before. His phone recording some kind of audio. Sirius grabbed the phone and stopped the now five-hour long recording. Dunk Moony must have written songs late at night. Sirius plugged earbuds into the phone.

“Okay, so the first one starts like this.”

 The recording of Remus’s voice sang two new songs. Sirius bobbed his head to the beat the big smile on his face. There was 10 minutes of silence on the recording before the third song. Drunk Remus always wrote in threes.

“Okay so this one is uh… Really personal so you don’t have to share it with the guys. It’s called Drunken Kisses.” Remus’s voice was beautiful even when he was trying not to be heard.

I know you don’t love me

I know you never will

Now I’m stumbling around

Drunk just enough to tell you how I feel

This liquid courage is making me brave

But my judgment is clouded and I may misbehave

“And the chorus is like”

Take my drunken kisses

Wear them with pride

Take my drunken kisses

They don’t have to know they’re mine

Your skin gets me drunk, higher than any pill or drink

You look at me and my heart sinks

But in a good way.

“And then it goes into,”

Your skin is perfect and smooth

Intoxicated and lured by your charm

I have to be plastered or I’ll chicken out

Take my affection or not either way

I will remember it will do no harm

“Then do the chorus twice and then end with…”

Take my drunken kisses

You should probably hide them

It’s okay

I won’t even know that they’re mine

Just know that I love you

And please promise

You won’t forget my drunken kiss.

Sirius smiled, he had a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. No one had ever written a song about him before. He walked to the mirror in the bathroom. He had taken off his shirt in his sleep. He must’ve gotten hot, he hated being hot. He examined the damage caused by Drunken Remus. The hickey on his neck was a dark red, blended in together with shades of purple. He smiled as his eyes inspected the indentions in his skin. He ran his fingers over the marks.

“Wear them with pride.” He whispered to himself

He heard rustling coming from the bed behind him. Remus rubbed his eyes and used his hand to block the sun that blinded him.

“What time is it?” Remus rollover to check his phone.

Sirius wasn’t stupid thank Merlin. He had locked Moony’s phone back so he didn’t notice Pads had listened to the recordings. Remus typed in the passcode to his private folder and found a memo written last night. The document contained two words.

“He knows.”

Remus’s heart sank.

Who was ‘he’? Sirius? What did he know? About the songs written about him? About Remus’s sketchbook of bad drawings? He was so bad. The teddy bear he kept under his bed? The dreams he’s had about Sirius? The kind where you feel like you should be ashamed but you fantasize about them constantly.

He tried to hide the shock and fear on his face as he rolled over to look at Sirius. Sirius was zipping up a gray jacket with a collar that covered his neck, hiding Remus’s ‘love bites’ for now. It was a rather cold morning, so Remus didn’t think anything of it. He was more focused on figuring out what secret of his Sirius had received during his drunken escapades.

“Good morning beautiful.” Sirius smiled, making Remus’s heart flipped as it always did when Pads smiled at him.

“Good morning.” Remus forced a smile of his own as he stretched.

“What happened last night?”

“I brought you in here, then you made me leave so you could write, then you drag me back in to sleep with you.” Sirius explained.

“I what!?”

Sirius looked confused at first, they did that all the time.

“Oh, no! Like beside you in the bed! You were afraid you were going to have a nightmare.”

Remus calmed down. He laid back and let his body relax on the bed. Of course. What else would he have meant? They were both plagued with constant nightmares, sleeping in the same bed always helped calm them down and made them less scary. This had been a common occurrence since they were 11. Even if Sirius had had a lady friend over, he was known to sneak off to crawl into bed with Remus, making sure to be back to see the girl off in the morning. This was their little secret. Not even Peter and James knew about it.

Remus flipped out from underneath the covers. His shirt was on the nightstand. Like Sirius, he hated being hot. He grabbed his tightfitting old Pink Floyd T-shirt from the nightstand and put it on. Sirius watched Remus who had his back to him while he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He looked at the skin on his back, scarred from something he didn’t like to talk about. Yet, he looked soft and tempting. He leaned up against the doorframe of the bathroom. His eyes fixated on the beautiful boy in front of him. He shook his head quietly, waking him from his daydream.

“You ready?” Remus asked snapping him the rest the way out of the it.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah… I am.”

They had breakfast with their groggy friends. During breakfast Sirius noticed that Remus wasn’t really focused. It could’ve been the hangover, or, the note Sirius left for him on his phone. Sirius adjusted his jacket to make sure the marks were hidden.

Remus refused to look at Sirius. What did he know? Remus felt sick to stomach and had to squint so the light wouldn’t hurt as bad.

The four friends arrived at the venue to practice for the show. Sirius began to burn up in the jacket. He was so tempted to take it off but he was afraid of embarrassing Moony. He suffered through practice but after five hours of intense guitar solos and running around under the stage lights, he had to take off his jacket. He sat in the dressing room letting his body cool down. He laid down on the couch and let the cool air from the fan above wash over him. The door flew open and his sweaty exhausted friends burst in.

“Merlin’s beard!” James said out of breath.

“That was a work out!” Peter laughed bending over with his hands on his knees.

Remus walked in behind them. He was not nearly as sweaty or tired as the other two.

“You didn’t have to start playing tag in the middle of the set.” Remus chuckled

“Yeah, not cool Prongs! I play drums. I can’t move!” Peter added

“You did hit me really good with that stick though.” James rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

“Damn!” He pointed at Sirius’s neck.

“Who did that!?”

Remus froze. He was behind James and Peter, so they didn’t see the look of horror he gave Sirius. Sirius glanced at Remus with eyes half closed, he smiled at his good friend.

“Some chick.” Sirius answered.

“Maybe you should cover them with makeup or something.” Peter suggested.

“Naw.” Sirius stretched allowing them to see the marks more clearly. Remus’s eyes got wider when he saw the bite.

“I like them.” Sirius continued

“It’s like she’s claimed me; and god knows I need to be kept in check.”

Remus felt his face turned bright red with embarrassment and anger.

“Merlin! Did she bite you!? She must have been one kinky bitch!” James reacted.

Remus felt rage bubbling his blood in. Now, Pads was making fun of him. Remus wanted to tell him off, yell at him, beat the shit out of him.

“You gonna see her again?” Peter asked still out of breath.

“I hope so,” a smile crept across Sirius’s face.

“She’s…” He trailed off, a loving look in his eyes as they met Moony’s. “She’s pretty amazing.” Remus’s heart leapt into his throat. Sirius’s smile seemed so soft and sincere.

“Siri and some random chick, sittin in a tree!” Peter sang.

“F-U-C-K-I-N-G!” James jumped in.

Peter and James laughed bringing a smile to Sirius’s face.

Remus smiled, trying to hide his anger. James and Peter left laughing. Remus sauntered to the corner of the room. There was a hot kettle in the corner. Remus poured hot tea into a mug, and leaned against the counter to face Pads. Sirius’s eyes were closed as the air from the fan cooled him.

“So…” Remus sighed.

“Nice uh… Battle scars.” Remus said awkwardly.

Sirius nodded.

“Yeah, she was pretty wild.” He smiled, his eyes still closed.

Poor moony, he thought. He doesn’t remember anything. But it’s better this way.


	2. Geronimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the official fic. The whole thing I'll post under 'Eye Liner and Drain Pipes'.
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my darlings!!

The four friends sat in the greenroom.

The four friends sat in the green room waiting for Frank to get done talking to the record label. James and Peter were holding each others hands on their knees and Remus propped his head up, elbows on his knees. Sirius was leaned back with his arms crossed staring at the floor.

They had been working so long for this. Ever since they all met in boarding school they wanted to start a band. Well, a band of pirates, or ninjas, or heroes, or wizards, but a rock band works too. It started when they realized Sirius could play bass, Peter had a knack for hitting things that made a cool beat, and James had an amazing singing voice. Thhe boys always teased him saying he was 'Okay, I guess'. Remus was the smart one, he could play any instrument they put in front of him. They made the perfect team. They made the Marauder's. Best friends until the end no matter what.

Frank walked in with his head hung low. The boys all looked at him, their hearts sunk. a smile stretched across Frank's face.

"They love it!"

James and Peter screamed, still holding each other. Remus began to cry and Sirius laughed rubbing, Rem's back to comfort him.

"They want to see you guys in the studio tomorrow. Do well and you're in for sure!" Frank smiled giving the guys a thumbs-up.

James played back the set in his head. They looked so uninterested in the beginning. What changed their minds?

"What song did it?" James ask breaking away from Peter and standing in front of the couch.

"Huh?" Frank looked confused.

"What song did it? You know? Made them like us."

Frank smiled. "Geronimo."

James jumped up and down full of joy. The others smiled and laughed joining James's excitement. Geronimo was the song they all wrote together. It was their baby. That baby grew into an angsty teen with James's messy hair and landed them a record deal!

The boys went back to their shared flat in Brixton. They were all pissed except for Remus the designated driver. He got his wasted friends back to the two bedroom flat they have lived in for 7 years. Peter and James had twin beds in one room while the other had a king sized that was Remus and Sirius's. They all kind of slept whatever they fell. Remus was on the couch a lot.

Peter and James tripped over each other laughing drunkenly to their room. Remus carried Sirius to his room. He laid him down tucking him in and started to leave when Sirius grabbed his wrist.

"Moony?" He asked. "Did the order thing really happen?"

Remus nodded. " yes pads it did they want us at the studio tomorrow morning to close the deal." He tried to leave again but Sirius wouldn't let him.

"stay here I sleep better."

Remus walked up to close the door, and then back to lay next to his best mate. he laid his hand in the empty space they left between them. Sirius grabbed his friend's hand for comfort.

Goodnight Moony.

"Goodnight Pads."

The next morning they got up bright and early. They still felt pretty hungover but they were able to hide it very well due to their excitement. They Carried their equipment into a red velvet soundbooth. Remus ran his hand over the soft wall, a smile glowed on his face. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, breathing heavily, they finished setting up their instruments. The friends all looked at each other and hugged in a sweaty circle full of laughter.

"Hey guys?" Frank asked over the intercom in the recording room.

Behind Frank sat a man and a woman, both wearing gray suits. The man had a long Gray beard that seemed to start at the middle of his scalp. His mouth was hidden underneath a gray mustache. By the way his eyes are sparkling behind his small circular glasses he seem to be smiling. The woman next to him had her legs crossed with a clipboard propped up on her knees. All of her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her face looked as if she was about 60 to 70 years old, still younger than the man. She reminded the boys of an old teacher they had in school as she looked questioningly through her narrow glasses.

"This is Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall" Frank motioned to the two behind him.

Dumbledore stepped forward to talk into the microphone.

"We are the producers and owners of the Order of the Phoenix. We are both very interested in your talents. Aren't we Minerva?"

McGonagall continued to stare judgingly at the boys. Dumbledore sat back down next to her.

"Whenever you're ready guys." Frank insisted.

The Marauders adjusted their instruments and looked at one another nervously.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Peter counted them off.

The air in the room was very tense and they all had small mess-ups here and there.

"Can we can we talk for a second?" James asked. the boys all looked at James and then the older man.

He nodded at them. James scooped up his friends in his arms and huddled them together so their heads were touching.

"Okay guys." James started "We need to get our shit together!"

"Sorry." Peter said "I'm just so nervous."

"Yeah, I know. But we just need to concentrate!" James answered.

Sirius gasped in the delight. He had an idea.

"Let's just pretend we're playing in my parents garage. We always sound so good when we were trying to piss off my parents and Reggy!"

All of the boys faces lit up. They all confidently walk back to their marks and smiled at one another. Peter counted off again but louder and more aggressively. They played hard and loud having a great sound. Dumbledore smiled at the boys and then McGonagall.

"They're going to be great fun!"

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"They're going to be a pain." She stated in her thick Scottish accent. A smile spread across her face.


End file.
